Un recuerdo después del Velo de La Muerte
by Fran Ktrin Black
Summary: bueno que les puedo decir....mi vision de lo que paso en el velo....One Shot...mal summary... leanloooo nu les cuesta nada


Espero que a todos les guste este one shot…. que fue hecho con mucho amor

Los personajes algunos me pertenecen, otros le pertenecen a unas amigas…

Y otros desgraciadamente son de J.K.Rowling.

_**Un recuerdo después del Velo de La Muerte**_

Bueno Harry, como en algún momento me pediste que hiciera, que te contare que paso el día que caí en el velo de la muerte, hoy después de mucho, te lo contare, tal y como lo recuerdo yo, tu viejo padrino.

Era la Sala de la Muerte, el Departamento de Misterios, allí se estaba desarrollando una batalla, ya habían muchos heridos a causa de conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones, y yo, Sirius Black, prófugo de Azkaban, peleaba contra los mortífagos, y en una de esas me puse a pelear con mi prima, con Bellatrix Legstrange… era un duelo muy parejo, por que siempre habíamos luchado con la misma capacidad. Hasta que desvié la mirada un segundo para mirar a Harry, para verte a ti, y me impacto un hechizo que me hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo así por el Velo, el Velo de la Muerte, donde tu alma queda atrapada en un espacio donde se dice están las almas de todos los que han muerto. Hay fue donde estuve con James de nuevo, con Lily que me preguntaron por su hijo… por ti, también estuve con Alexandra nuevamente, creo que ellos junto a Susan, Harold y Ktrin, mi hermana, me estaban…como decirlo…esperando. Estuvimos horas y horas conversando sobre lo que había pasado todos estos años que no nos habíamos visto ni reunido como en ese instante.

Pero creo yo que antes de contarte que hablamos, te diré quienes son las personas con que estuve…haber…Alexandra Sumers, ella fue una de las pocas personas a las que he amado en mi vida, una de las que primero me enamore, era una chica especial…muy bella. Ella era morena, de cabellos negros, siempre con reflejos rojos en estos, para darle al negro un toque especial a un color tan común. Sus ojos eran color violeta, como los de Herm, tenia unos ojos tan expresivos como los de tu novia, eran poco comunes, ella en si era una persona especial, y la quise mucho. Estuvimos juntos alrededor de 6 años creo, aunque nunca nos casamos teníamos una hija, ella es Ashlie, te acuerdas de ella, la Gryffindor que iba un año antes que tu, una Gryffindor menos mal. Alexandra murió en un ataque de mortífagos, durante la primera guerra, al ministerio de magia, cuando Ashlie tenia un año y medio y tu unos seis meses si mal no recuerdo. Lily y James la cuidaron un tiempo ahora que recuerdo muy bien, otro de esos recuerdos borrados por los dementores, pero luego se fue con Susan, la hermana de Alexandra, que se fue del país con al niña. Pero desgraciadamente la vida, a todos los de nuestra generación creo, nos dio la espalda y Susan murió en un accidente automovilístico hace cuatro años y medio…ahora te diré que Susan era igual a Alexandra, por algo eran gemelas…aunque Susan era de ojos castaños y el pelo negro solamente eran muy parecidas entre si. El carácter de ellas era simplemente genial… eran creo que junto a Lily y Ktrin peores que los Merodeadores...

También estaba mi hermana y Harold… de ellos nunca has odio hablar cierto??? Por tu cara creo que no. Bien, ellos eran… mi hermana menor, tenia un año menos que nosotros, Harold era el hermano mayor de tu padre, y el prometido de mi hermana…aunque, si se casaron ahora que me acuerdo. Una vez Ktrin dijo que se iba ha estudiar fuera del país y lo que hizo fue irse a vivir con Harold, se habían casado en una iglesia muggle… eso si, nos dimos cuanta cuando murió Harold que esto había sido así…esos dos tenían anécdotas como para estarte hablando un año entero… pero en resumidas cuentas estaban locos de remate según James y Yo, pero si ellos eran felices siendo así, para nosotros estaba bien. Harold era física y sicológicamente igual a ti… moreno, ojos verdes, revoltoso, cabello Potter…Ktrin era muy pero muy blanca, parecía papel, delgada, de cabello negro muy oscuro, ojos verdes muy llamativos…muy bonita… luego le dio uno de sus "ataques de locura" como yo los denominaba y termino con el pelo rojo igual a Lily y los ojos Verde-Azulados.

Nosotros, creo que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, felices, estudiando nuestras carreras que parecían ser muy prometedoras… Harold y Remus eran profesores de DCAO, Lily era profesora de Encantamientos, Susan, James y yo estudiábamos para Aurors, Alexandra y Ktrin eran medimagas…aunque siempre he tenido la duda de donde estudio mi hermana medimagia por que ella se fue a vivir a Francia…a la semana se fue para allá Harold, a lo que nadie le dio importancia por que dijo que había encontrado trabajo en una escuela por allí y como era agosto nadie sospecho nada pero cuando regreso Ktrin y a los dos días Harold todos sabíamos que había "gato encerrado" por ahí… vivíamos tan felices… de eso estuvimos hablando mucho rato… de cómo pudimos haber vivido tan felices en un mundo en el que en esos momentos no existía felicidad, por el momento, por que ahora puedo decir que eso no es así después de que derrotaras a Voldemort…

A lo que vine…fue a contarte que paso después de que cayera por el velo cierto???

Si fue a eso… a lo que vine…Cuando pase por el velo…estuve con todos ellos lo que a mi me parecieron horas…estuvimos recordando todo lo que te he contado y mas… también hablando de ti y de Ashlie, si los había visto, si estaban bajo mi cuidado…hay les conté que tu vivías conmigo pero que Ashlie estaba con sus primos y sus tíos…luego…después de estar con ellos, fue como si me desmayara… y luego desperté, contigo llorando, diciendo que había muerto, yo, que creía que era así, después de estar con todas esas personas que ya no estaban…Cuando tu te diste cuenta de que no estaba muerto…recuerdo que me abrasaste y me preguntaras que había pasado, me pediste que te lo contara.

Yo te pedí que me hicieras esa pregunta otro día, cuando yo estuviera listo para contarte…ahora, tu eres mayor, yo ya asumí que eso fue un sueño muy bonito que en el futuro podría repetirse, tu con 18 años…ya habiendo salido ,del colegio, estando pronto a comenzar una nueva vida, aunque creo que eso ya lo hiciste hace un tiempo atrás cuando derrotaste a Voldemort y encontraste a Peter para que me liberaran de toda culpa y el misterio de la muerte de tus padres fuera aclarado, lograste que Ashlie creyera en mi inocencia y que me aceptara como su padre, aunque nuestra relación no sea muy unida cada día esta mejorando un poco mas…tu esta feliz con tu novia, yo no creo que podrías haber encontrado una mejor persona que Hermione, disfruta tu vida con ella como yo voy a empezar a disfrutar mi vida nuevamente…por que hay que aprender a vivir después de todo lo que hemos pasado…. creo que ya me estoy poniendo muy sentimental enano así que mejor vete antes que me ponga mas triste y te haga poner triste a ti que eso no me lo perdonaría ni yo mismo, pásalo bien en este viaje…que tu mas que nadie se lo merece… come harto, duerme mucho, disfruta al máximo y que mas te puedo decir…. nada mas que te quiero y que lo pases muy bien!!! Adiós!!!

**FIN**

Y este es mi relato o mejor dicho una versión mía de los hechos acontecidos después de la caída de Sirius a través del Velo de la Muerte.

Muchos de los personajes, situaciones y características sicológicas de los personajes son sacadas de otros fics que me han encantado pero yo a mi manera he tratado de darles un sello propio o de hacerlos ver con la percepción que me dieron al leer las historias…

Algunos de los nombres son de "mi" autoría, y deseo de corazón que les guste mucho por que me he esforzado mucho para que resulte algo bueno y entendible…a mi parecer quedo bueno…aunque hay que desarrollar mas la historia para entenderla en este fic lo vamos a dejar hasta aca.

Gracias al apoyo que he recibido por parte de todos los que leyeron el borrador y les pareció interesante (esto va para la Biank y para la Pame) y a la Floris por haberme de un modo digamos incentivado a escribir esto por que de potra forma ha mi no se me hubiera ocurrido ya que para mi la muerte de Sirius es un tema muy delicado.

De corazon deseo como ya dije antes que les guste a todos…me esforcé por 4 dias, al rededor de media hora diaria para escribirlo y creo que los resultados de esto lo tienen ante sus ojos.

Un besote enorme a todos los que lo leyeron…se aceptan Rew…'

Francis!!!


End file.
